Blame it on the alcohol
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: La soirée avait commencé de façon assez banale. Alors comment le Geek et maitre panda s'étaient retrouvé comme cela? \!/ Yaoi, Maitre Panda X Geek.
1. Chapter 1

Le réveil était difficile. Très difficile.

« Hannnnn ma tête… » Pensa le Geek.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'aveuglait. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un sacré mal de tête. Il ne portait plus sa casquette et plus de t-shirt non plus. Quand le petit se rendit compte de cela il fut un peu gêné et rougit car il avait l'habitude de dormir en pyjama. Il testa ensuite son haleine (oui oui) et faillit vomir tellement sa main sentait l'alcool.

Pour se réveiller, il s'étira de tout son long et son bras rencontra quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le Geek ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et tourna lentement la tête. Il découvrit avec surprise un Maitre Panda complément endormit. Il portait toujours sa Kigurumi, mais tous les boutons de celle-ci étaient ouverts, ce qui laissait apparaître son torse… couvert de suçons. A cette vision, le geek rougit de plus belle et regarda son torse qui était également couvert de suçons. Mais que s'était-il passé?! Étaient-ils allés plus loin ? Le Geek se posait pleins de questions et essayait de se remémorer la soirée d'hier… Mais oui… Mathieu avait invité Antoine Daniel, Kriss de minute papillon et François Theurel…

La soirée avait commencé comme n'importe quelle soirée. De la bière, des pizzas, un peu de musique et beaucoup d'humour. Un beau cliché en somme. Les invités étaient arrivés et tout était plutôt calme. Cependant les bouteilles de bières se vidaient et l'euphorie générale n'aidait en rien.

Tout le monde commençait à être un peu éméché, sauf le Geek qui refusait de boire de l'alcool.

 **-Allez gamin… Un peu de bière ça ne peut pas te faire de mal….**

 **-NON! Je suis sûr que tu vas essayer de me violer !**

 **-Mais nan ce ne serait pas drôle. Allez le geek…juste une bière.**

Le Geek refusait. Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Le Patron se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, sortit une autre bière du frigo, enleva le papier autour et l'apporta au Geek :

 **-Tiens, celle-là est sans alcool.**

Après une hésitation le geek répondit finalement :

 **-Ok!**

Le Patron se frappa mentalement le front. Qu'est-ce que le Geek pouvait être naïf des fois.

Le Geek s'était donc joint à la fête en sirotant sa bière. Puis il en avait bu une deuxième…une troisième et sans même s'en rendre compte, était à son tour éméché.

Soudain, Kriss, qui avait réagi plus rapidement à l'alcool qu'aux autres cria :

 **-ON OUVRE LE BAAAAAAAAAR !**

Sans même vraiment demander l'avis de personne, il ouvra un placard, en sortit des bouteilles d'alcool, des verres et étala tout cela sur une table. Tout le monde se jeta sur le « bar » et ils commencèrent à boire un peu plus.

Certains étaient fortement alcoolisés, d'autre complétement souls. François était sur la table et faisait un sorte de strip-tease maladroit devant les yeux ébahis du Hippie. Il faisait tourner son t-shirt entre ses doigts en criant des choses incompréhensibles au Hippie qui lui répondait. Il faut croire qu'ils se comprenaient.

Kriss gérait le « bar » en essayant de faire du jonglage avec des bouteilles, la fille et le prof riaient pour un rien comme des demeurés et quand la musique changeait, la fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire : « Oh c'est ma chanson ! », Mathieu et Antoine dansaient un slow, le Patron apprenait au Geek les bases de ce genre de soirée et le Panda était totalement avachi sur le canapé du salon, en jouant avec une bouteille vide.

Le Geek s'éclatait. C'était la première fois qu'il était soul et cela lui plaisait beaucoup (il allait regretter et détester le Patron le lendemain). Il buvait maintenant des shots avec le Patron qui était ravis d'avoir converti le petit aux joies de l'alcool.

Maitre panda lui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il regardait avec amusement les autres autour de lui, chantait quelque note de ses chansons mais rien de bien concret. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder le petit Geek. Il le trouvait subitement si adorable. Il se disait que l'alcool lui montait peut être beaucoup trop la tête…mais tout de même! Il commençait à imaginer le petit avec un kigurumi Panda et trouvait cela absolument ravissant. Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que François était pratiquement nu sur la table, il décida donc de calmer un peu le jeu. Et quoi de mieux que de calmer une tension sexuelle avec le jeu de la bouteille! N'oublions pas que Maitre Panda était autant bourré que les autres et que de ce fait, il n'avait pas que de bonne idées. D'un air triomphant il se leva, brandissant sa bouteille et cria :

 **-JEU DE LA BOUTEILLE !**

Les autres le regardaient et au bout de quelques secondes le Hippie lui répondit :

 **-Oh non gros c'est de la merde ça… j'propose …** Il regarda François et dit : **un strip… un strip poker gros !**

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre longtemps : le prof et la fille éclatèrent de nouveaux de rire, Mathieu courra vers sa chambre pour aller chercher un jeu de carte et les autres commencèrent à s'installer autour de la table (où François venait de faire son strip-tease).

Instinctivement Maitre Panda s'assit à côté du Geek, ravis de faire un strip Poker.

Antoine balança des fringues sur François en lui disant :

 **-Eh le Fossoyeur! Rhabille toi, c'est pas du jeu sinon!**

Il se rhabilla donc difficilement devant l'air déçu du Hippie.

La partie commença. Personne ne jouait vraiment, ils avaient beau essayer, ils étaient tellement bourrés que cela aurait été un miracle qu'ils y arrivent. Antoine faisait des petits clins d'œil à Mathieu qui lui rendait volontiers.

 **-Allez le binoclard, joue au lieu de draguer Mathieu !** Lui fit Kriss

 **-Ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.** Il regarda ensuite Francois en disant : **et puis moi au moins je me fous pas à poil au milieu du salon.**

Le fossoyeur se leva et regarda Antoine avec un air de défi :

 **-Ca va se passer comme ça ! Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! -T'es pas chez toi gros…**

Tout le monde ajouta son grain de sel et soudain, la Fille se leva, les mains sur les hanches et dit :

 **-BON ! On a à peine commencé la partie que vous vous engueulez déjà. Alors vous allez arrêter de gueuler comme des vaches et on va continuer la partie.**

Tout le monde la regarda.

 **-Oui Madame.** Répondit le geek.

Les jeunes hommes se calmaient et la partie reprenait tranquillement. Les vêtements s'enlevait un par un. Le Geek était celui avec le moins de vêtements : il ne lui restait plus que sa casquette et son slip. Le Patron lui était totalement habillé (allez savoir par quel miracle) et comme le Panda n'avait qu'un seul habit, il enlevait bouton par bouton et il en avait déjà ouvert 3.

Après une petite heure de jeu, tout le monde commençait à s'ennuyer. Ils séparèrent donc une nouvelle fois. Kriss renonça totalement à son boulot de barman, et s'endormi sur le canapé, où était revenu Maitre Panda. Le Hippie et François était assis chacun sur une chaise, cote à cote. Le Hippie avait sa tête posée contre l'épaule du fossoyeur qui le couvrait du regard. Mathieu et Antoine était… tiens ? Où étaient-ils ? Personne ne le savait et personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir.

Le Prof, la Fille et le Patron, eux, continuaient tant bien que mal leur partie de strip poker. Il n'y avait plus de musiques. On ne pouvait seulement entendre les ronflements de Kriss, et les murmures des joueurs de Poker.

Le Geek se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit à côté du Panda. Il ne s'était pas rhabillé et regarda attentivement le torse du chanteur.

 **-Quand j'y pense…je suis pas sûr que la …la bière était sans alcool.**

Maitre Panda regarda longuement le Geek.

 **-Ni les 250 shots que tu as pris non ?**

Le Geek ria et posa sa tête sur les genoux du Panda qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

 **-J'aime bien être avec toi. T'es le seul qui se moque pas de moi.**

 **-Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi. T'es mignon.**

 **\- TOI AUSSI T'ES KAWAIIIIIII :3**

Le Geek se jeta alors sur le Panda pour lui faire un câlin.

 **-Euh…tu m'étouffe, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre ok ?**

Il porta alors le petit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son lit et le Geek lui attrapa le bras :

 **-Dis… tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?**

Maitre panda n'hésita pas bien longtemps, il s'allongea à côté du petit qui se colla directement contre lui.

 **-Tu dors ?**

 **-Ben disons que tu viens à peine de te coller contre moi donc non.** Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

 **-Moi je veux pas dormir.**

Maitre Panda n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il sentait déjà les lèvres du geek se poser contre les siennes. Ils s'étaient embrassés, câlinés pendant de longues minutes et s'étaient finalement endormis l'un contre l'autre….

Maintenant que le Geek avait répondu à ses questions et qu'il détestait le patron à cause de ce foutu mal de crâne, il devait se concentrer sur Maitre Panda. Regrettait-il ? Non. Avait-il envie de recommencer ? Oui. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se colla contre le chanteur. Il réfléchit un petit moment. D'abord même s'il était bien contre Maitre Panda, il avait quand même envie de se lever pour au moins aller se chercher un médicament et prendre un café. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir réveiller les autres mais…

 **-Salut petit.**

Le geek fut surpris et regarda Maitre Panda.

 **-Désolé je…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Maitre Panda était en train de l'embrasser.

Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas se lever tout de suite…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :)

Plus j'écris des fanfictions, plus elles sont longues. moi je trouve ça cool. Peut être que un jour je ferais plusieurs chapitre qui sait 0_o Ça ce serait quelque chose!

Bon allez je file, la bise ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! La voici, la voilà, la suite tant attendue(ou pas) de « Blame it on the alcohol » !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que l'autre et euh… ben voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire^_^ Ah si ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc… Et aussi, merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic, merci à ceux qui commentent et enfin, merci à ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite, mine de rien, des larmes ont coulées sur mon sperme.**

 **Sur ces mots, très intéressants je vous laisse, bonne lecture, peace gros ! :)**

* * *

Le Geek et Maitre Panda s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes. Dans le doute, entre deux baisers, le Geek demanda :

 **-Tu ne regrettes rien, hein ?**

Maitre Panda lui sourit :

 **-Absolument pas…**

Maitre Panda se pencha de nouveau vers le petit, et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, tendrement. Puis, le Geek entrouvrit la bouche et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec plus d'insistance. Le Geek baissa la capuche du chanteur et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux du Panda. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt rouge du petit et lui caressa le dos. Ils interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Ils étaient heureux comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Geek en avait presque oublié son mal de tête.

Cependant, ils furent contrains de revenir à la réalité quand ils entendirent un bruit dans le salon. Ils se levèrent, histoire de voir si tout allait bien, et le Geek pourrait même prendre un médicament (oui, je suis chiante avec son médicament).

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la source du bruit. Kriss était tombé de son canapé où il était si « confortablement » endormit. Il se redressa avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une girafe unijambiste et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

 **-Hmmmfff…je …je suis où ?**

Il manqua visiblement de s'évanouir en voyant Maitre Panda et le Geek le regarder.

 **-Ah vous êtes là, vous!**

 **-Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on est un peu chez nous en fait.** Lui répondit le Panda, amusé.

Kriss l'interrogea du regard avant d'enfin réaliser où il se trouvait.

 **-Oooh. Je vois.**

Le Maitre fit l'état des lieus. C'était un beau bordel. Il y avait des verres un peu partout, disposés de façon plus ou moins logique, les chaises déplacées, un château de carte avait été construit et les bouteilles d'alcool étaient toujours sur la table. Quant aux personnes, c'était un beau bordel également. Le fossoyeur était allongé par terre avec le Hippie qui collait sa tête contre son ventre, le Prof et la Fille étaient respectivement endormis sur une chaise. Quand à Mathieu, Antoine et au Patron, ils n'étaient pas dans le salon.

Quand Kriss commença à reprendre ses esprits il regarda le Panda et le Geek.

 **-En tout cas…. je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés hier.**

En effet, le Panda n'avait même pas prit la peine de refermer son costume et le Geek de se rhabiller. On pouvait donc facilement apercevoir les suçons qui marquaient leurs torses. Leurs joues se teintèrent de rouge. Le chanteur ferma rapidement son kigurimi et le Geek alla enfiler un t-shirt.

Soudain, le Patron arriva. Il était parfaitement habillé, avait l'air totalement en forme. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des tasses, des verres d'eau et des médicaments (enfin, l'arrivée tant attendue des médocs).

 **-Salut les gamins. Alors j'ai plusieurs choses, du café, de l'eau et des médocs.**

 **-Mec, comment tu fais pour pas avoir la gueule de bois… T'es pas humain…** répliqua maitre panda.

Le patron ricana et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Kriss et le Panda se ruèrent vers les médicaments et le café. Quand le Geek entra dans le salon, cette fois vêtu d'un t-shirt et qu'il vit les médicaments, il se rua à son tour dessus. Puis il remarqua.

 **-Oh ! TOI ! C'est à cause de toi que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état !**

Le Geek, qui était en train de crier en pointant du doigt le Patron, réveilla le Fossoyeur et la Fille, qui a leur tour, réalisèrent où ils étaient.

 **-Un peu GRÂCE à moi aussi non ?** demanda le Patron au Geek.

Le Geek resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Effectivement. Il avait mal à la tête à cause du Patron. Cependant, il avait osé embrasser le Panda grâce au Patron. Puis il réalisa. Il s'approcha du Patron et lui demanda discrètement :

 **-Comment tu sais ?**

 **-Disons que vous n'étiez pas spécialement discrets et peut être que je suis passé devant ta chambre pour voir si tout fonctionnait bien.**

Le Geek ouvra de grands yeux.

 **-Oui oui gamin. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, depuis quelques temps, reluquer le chanteur ? Fallait bien que je fasse accélérer les choses.**

Le Geek était abasourdis. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se contenta d'un « merci » un peu gêné.

Il se retourna et décida d'aller réveiller le Hippie et le Prof.

Ils se réveillèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

 **-Gros…faut vraiment que t'essaye d'inventer un truc contre la gueule de bois.** Demanda le Hippie au prof.

Le Prof se lança dans un monologue où il expliquait pourquoi c'était impossible. Mais finalement, personne ne l'écoutait, tous trop occupé à se remettre de leur soirée.

De temps en temps, le Geek et Maitre Panda se regardaient. Ils se souriaient. Le chanteur ne put finalement s'empêcher de caresser la main du petit. Ils étaient bien. Évidemment, c'était sans compter sans la fille.

 **-AWWWWWW MAIS C'EST TROP MIGNON !** Hurla-t-elle en regardant les deux amoureux.

Tous sursautèrent et les bonds furent accompagnés d'un « Ta gueule » général.

Les personnages étaient plus ou moins étonnés de ce qu'il se passait entre le chanteur et Geek. Avec le Patron, ils avaient été habitués aux bizarreries et avaient connu bien pire. L'appartement des Sommet en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais cependant, maintenant que tout le monde se réveillait bien, certains regards commencèrent à se poser sur les amoureux.

Finalement, bons derniers, Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent dans le salon et prirent à leur tour une bonne dose de café (surtout pour Mathieu).

Tout le monde regardait Maitre Panda et le Geek avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Ils avaient tous compris ce qui se passait entre eux mais ils voulaient tous des explications. C'est finalement François qui se jeta le premier à l'eau.

 **-Bon. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ou… ?**

Il fut rapidement suivit d'Antoine puis de Mathieu.

 **-Ouais, Mathieu ne m'a jamais parlé de votre relation.**

 **-C'est plutôt logique puisque je n'en savais rien. Alors ?**

Le Geek regarda Maitre Panda. Ils étaient tous deux très gênés. C'était quoi cet interrogatoire ? Personne ne demandait à François et au Hippie ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille ! Cela donna une idée au Panda :

 **-Et vous ? Vous étiez où hier soir ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes levés en derniers ? Et ENSEMBLE ?**

 **-Mais c'est vrai ça…** rajouta Kriss. **Alors…vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?**

Finalement, une fois de plus, tout le monde rajouta son grain de sel. Tout le monde parlait. Sauf le Geek et le chanteur. Ils se regardaient et rigolaient. Il avait vraiment foutu un beau bordel. Ce fut finalement le Hippie qui mit tout le monde d'accord en disant que les coccinelles étaient des coléoptères.

Ils se mirent finalement tous à ranger l'appartement. Quand l'endroit redevint enfin vivable, les invités partirent. Ils se promirent tous de remettre ça une autre fois. Car finalement même si le réveil avait été des plus compliqué, la soirée en elle-même était plus que réussite.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, les personnages revinrent à leurs occupations habituelles. Maitre Panda s'approcha du Geek qui était assis sur la canapé. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le petit se recroquevilla contre lui. Le Geek écoutait les battements de cœur du Panda et peu à peu, le sentait s'endormir. Bercé par la respiration du chanteur, le Geek s'endormit à son tour.

Alors, ils s'endormirent une nouvelle fois, l'un contre l'autre, mais cette fois, ils étaient totalement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin )**

 **Dans tous les KKKKKKKKK… merci d'avoir lu…review ? :3**

 **Pour ma prochaine fanfic, je m'attaque à du lourd, du très lourd ! Je dirais même à un classique. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres ! (oooooh !) Je pense que l'identité de cette prochaine fanfic est assez évidente, mais bon )**

 **Sur ce, la bise camarades ! Je vous aime comme… du chocolat !**


End file.
